Can't You See How Much I Love You?
by SlytherinChick86
Summary: Someone in the YGO cast commits suicide because of his yami, and that yami realizes how wrong he was, but he was too late in realizing it. Just short little one-shot. Yaoi warning! Please R&R! If you guess the cast member you win a toaster oven!


(A/N) Well hello everyone I am back This fic is a little bit more depressing than my ZackXFreddy fic so sorry about that! Well let's see, I thought this up today during Health while we were watching some videos about smoking, so I decided to start writing it. If you think it should be lower than by all means tell me! There are hints of yaoi (maleXmale pairing) so don't like it, then go away and don't read it! You have been warned! FYI: The part in the beginning is suppose to be a letter (can you guess from who?) If you guess right you win a toaster oven! And now ladies and gentleman (are there any? I swear only girls write fanfics) To the fic!

Why does he have to hit me? Why does he yell at me? Why does he abuse me? I have done nothing wrong. I always do what he asks me to do. I have never once questioned him or talked back, never. I would do anything I could to make him happy, he is my everything. Can't he see how much I care for him, how much I love him? But why doesn't he love me back? I have always stayed by his side and given him all that I could. But it has all been in vain. No matter what I do it is never enough for him, never. Whenever he has needed sex I have provided. When he comes home drunk I've cleaned him up. When he needs money for drugs I've given it to him. All for what? Nothing. He doesn't have any true feelings for me; I'm just his tool, his sex buddy. But I can't take it anymore. I can't go on living like this. I want it all to end. Besides if I die he won't care because he never cared in the first place. Nobody had ever loved me in the past so why should he be any different? Well not anymore. I love him but he doesn't love me back, so now it is going to end. Goodbye to everyone who cared for me, even though I doubt there were any. I'm gong to a better place, away from this hellhole, where I hope to find happiness. Farewell. Aishiteru, I love you truly Bakura.  
  
Ryou.  
  
The white haired tomb robber crumpled up the note as a single tear slid down his cheek before he broke down into sobs in front of his lover's coffin. "I'm so sorry Ryou, Ra I'm so sorry." 

He opened the coffin and stared down at his lover's pale, dead face. He leaned down and planted a soft, but oh so sweet kiss on his ice-cold lips. He then put his hand up to the once living cheek of a boy he had treated so poorly for so many years. "Forgive me Ryou, please, oh please forgive me" was all the yami could say.

A cold wind ruffled the tomb robbers white locks and froze his tears on his cheeks. Red eyed and puffy he closed the coffin lid, nodded at Ryou's friends and walked away, but not before whispering, "Aishiteru Ryou."

(A/N) So did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Hope so because that was my goal. If I made you cry well I almost cried myself after I read it over. Please note, if you didn't catch it "Aishiteru" means I love you truly. It is short I know, but I like one-shots because they are fics you can read if you only have like 10 minutes to spare. You can't read a 36 chapter fic in 10 minutes. Don't get me wrong I have a lot of fav. fics that aren't one- shots and I still love them . Plus I want to write a BakuraXRyou (and many other couples) fic this summer, which will be huge. It will be set in the wild, wild west. It sounds stupid but it won't be! It will be sad and depressing like this one. Look back to see when I post it because it should be like the week after school gets out ( June 4th) Anywhoodly, please oh please leave a review! Gramatical errors, so sue me I am only 14! If you don't it hurts my feelings Sniffs Remember flames are for marshmallows, not fics. If anyone out there knows why the stupid program at fanfiction.net is not letting me put in little lines to seperate the A/N from the story or put in little icons such as happy eyes then please TELL ME!!!! IT IS ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!! 


End file.
